


Late Night Confessions

by cnomad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are so many things Harvey could say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a three-sentence prompt from the lovely tattooedsiren.

Harvey is flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, consciously avoiding Mike’s intense gaze – there are so many things that he could say: that this is better than anything he has ever had, that Mike is more than he ever could have imagined him to be, that they weren’t supposed to work and yet here they are. But instead he keeps silent, wondering rather why Mike has stayed – how somebody so good and so kind who truly knows Harvey’s character could want to be with him for more than just a night. He continues to stare upwards, until a hand stroking down his bare chest startles him enough to force him to turn only to find Mike watching him with too wide and trusting eyes, “I love you,” he whispers for the first time, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s bare shoulder and causing his breath to stutter as the world stops making sense and he doesn’t even notice or care.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
